


Suikoden 2 femslash ficlets

by anonamor



Series: Suikoden femslash [1]
Category: Suikoden II
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Femslash ficlets involving characters from Suikoden 2. May contain spoilers.





	Suikoden 2 femslash ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslashficlets prompt 227 "fix"

As a bartender but also just generally a manager of drinks and food supplies from Flik and Viktor’s mercenary fort to one for this budding army, Leona wasn’t exactly paid by how much alcohol she served but rather by keeping the place running smoothly. Sure, she would scold patrons if they drank too much and caused a scene, or made sure that no one drank so much that the place would run completely dry (she had to have some reserve in the emergency situation where the big shots really needed to get drunk), but she never cared if someone asked for the cheapest beer or the finest beer. Same for the wine. So she had served every afternoon and evening countless glasses of cheap wine to Anita without any questions.

However, that changed when Anita gained a drinking buddy. The famous and beautiful general from the Toran army, Valeria, had many acquaintances in this army too, but spent most of her time at the bar next to Anita, even if she complained about Anita just wanting to drink. However, now there was a certain expectation of quality to the drinks ordered, and the drinks that were ordered were consumed more slowly, as if savored instead of just a means to drunkenness. Being with Valeria seemed to have fixed Anita; she seemed happier and more confident, and certain rumors about Anita’s bed activities stopped. Leona knew it wasn’t her business to butt in on personal relationships unless they caused trouble, but she couldn’t help but be happy for Anita.

Especially since, on the occasion when Anita drank a bit too much, Valeria had no problems kissing the blubbering swordswoman and murmuring words into her ear as she dragged her off. Wait a second… Last time they didn’t kiss, did they? Well, either way, Leona was happy that Anita was in good hands.


End file.
